True Beauty
by Princess Raena
Summary: Kagome has been hiding her face from the world since she was 6 years old. Can Inuyasha handle it, or will he run away from her secret? Sweet story, oneshot.


True Beauty

Hi guys! So I'm back with another fic. Sorry for never finishing my last one T_T But I didn't see it going anywhere. So here's a short little oneshot inspired by my love of makeup. Sayonara ^_^

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. The face I saw, was in fact, not mine. For if anyone saw my true face; I would never be loved again. My own mother could barely stand to look at my face after "the incident," as we call it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, "Come on already! Naraku probably isn't going to wait to invade Edo for your primping."

There was no use in arguing. Once Inuyasha wanted something, that was that. So I didn't say a word as he ran with me on his back down the well.

Later that night…

"Kagome," I heard Inuyasha whisper, "Wanna take a walk? Just the two of us?"

I looked up to see his beautiful face, shining in the moonlight.

"Uhh uh uh… Sure!" I said, after realizing what was happening. It's hard not to get caught up in those amber orbs…

We walked in silence for what seemed like hours. How long it really was, only time knows.

Finally, Inuyasha motioned for me to sit down next to him next to Kamikaze River, as I called it. The rocks were so huge in the river, it looked as if Kamikazes has bombed it and were sticking up out of the water.

"Sooo…" he began, "I know I already know a lot about you. But I'm really interested in your past. You've never mentioned it. Or your father. Where is he?"

I tried not to tear up and let my voice crack as I started to explain "the incident." "Well, one day around the time I was four, my dad were hanging out together. I never liked him, he was really mean, and Mama obviously wasn't too fond of him. Well, he told me it was naptime, and I should go climb into bed. Well," my voice started to crack. A stray tear found its way down my face. Inuyasha flicked it away with his claw, but stayed quiet. "He followed me in there. The next thing I knew, he was, he was…" I was crying harder now, "He was pulling down my clothes and showing me 'how babies are made', as he said. I screamed and refused to let him touch me, so he smacked me in the face. After brutally raping me, he stuck me on a hot stove, and burned me all over the face. I can never forget that day… It just goes to show at even that young, nobody loved me."

"Kagome, three things. First of all, I hope that bastard fucking died and went to hell. Second, that's bullshit. Lots of people love you and you know it. Third, how come I don't see any burn marks?"

I looked up at him and decided it was time to show him my true face. "Inuyasha, I wear something called makeup. It's stuff you put on your face to cover imperfections or flaws. I put it on all the time, and you don't even know it. God, most girls don't even wear it until they're my age. But I, I started wearing it at six years old. Everyone made fun of me for being the freak. But I'm done hiding. I'm done pleasing others. I thinks it's time I show you my true face."

With that, I grabbed a leaf and dunked my head underwater. After scrubbing my face thoroughly with the leaf, I came back up.

At first, Inuyasha's face was shocked. 'Oh God, he's disgusted. I bet Kikyo doesn't do shit to her face.' But after his initial reaction, his face became understanding. "Kagome, you look fine. So what if your face is covered in burn marks. It can never cover your true beauty. Your eyes, your heart… this 'makeup' stuff doesn't cover any of it. You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

All of a sudden, I just let go. I sobbed nonstop into his chest. Never has someone ever said something so amazing to me.

Eventually, I felt myself being picked up. "I-Inuyasha? Whaaaat?" I said drowsily. "Go back to sleep Kagome. It's okay. You're still going to be beautiful in the morning." 'I fell asleep?' But alas, I just let myself be carried by him back to our camp, where I knew no matter what I looked like, I would be loved.


End file.
